Thinking of Yuy
by Starla Q
Summary: Relena gets bored and calls Heero for some 'company' over the phone. Then we get to see what happens on the other line! And so it goes on!Rated for implied sexuality. XD
1. Chapter 1

I had this thought and I nearly fell out of my chair with laughter.

* * *

**Thinking of Yuy**

* * *

A few months had passed carelessly by when Relena realized how many miles there were between she and her husband. She was away on business and he in space; it was some sort of training mission, nondescript, for the younger pilots. With the boredom peaking, she reached for a bottle of wine and a sappy movie as a distraction. It didn't work well. Before she knew it, she was dialing Heero up, looking for a little 'company'.

"Hello," his deep voice came from the other side.

"Is that you Heero?" This was going to be fun.

"Yes," he said.

"Are you busy?"

"Kind of; I'm in a room full of people." There was lots of background chatter, he couldn't make her out that well. "What's up?" he asked.

"I've been lonely, honey, go somewhere quiet. I want you to talk me off," she said playfully. Relena hoped Heero would talk naughty to her over the line, easing some of the additional tension the movie created.

There was a pause, "...hold on."

"Okay," she said. The mood faded quickly when she heard the words 'Dad, it's for you' being yelled across the room. She checked the screen of her phone. To her horror, she had dialed her son's number by mistake. All she could do was snap at Heero for being stupid in naming their son after himself and hung up on him.

* * *

I'd die. No questions asked. Dead.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't leave an idea hanging. What happened on the other end?

* * *

**Thinking of Yuy 2**

* * *

Heero couldn't have imagined why she'd gotten so upset, his day consisted of them doing drills with Duo and his son. Nothing dangerous. He ran it by Duo, who couldn't make heads or tails of it either. He handed the cell phone back to his son, "Did she sound upset to you?" he asked, trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

Young Heero shrugged, "No, she didn't sound angry at all."

"You're sure?" He was no stranger to the sound of his wife's voice after a few glasses of wine.

"Yeah...but, what does 'talk me off' mean? Is she going somewhere?" he innocently asked.

While Heero was too struck for words, Duo was laughing and slapping his knee. "Not tonight kid!" he said and roared at Heero's feeble attempt to hide his embarrassed expression from the boy.

* * *

*snickerevilsnicker*


	3. Chapter 3

And then this happened...

* * *

******Thinking of Yuy 3**

* * *

Heero Jr. racked his brain, wondering if his mother was going on a trip somewhere. '_Was that why she was so upset? Because he forgot to call her to say goodbye_?'

"What's eatin' you?" Duo's son, Duo, was being nosey. The training was boring, so he was looking for anything and everything to entertain himself. Tormenting the crew was boring, he thought he'd try his hand with Heero. Heero told him what was said and how flustered his dad was when the call was over. He also mentioned how heartily Father Maxwell was laughing. '_The old man does know how to laugh...hmm_,' he thought and decided to antagonize the situation further. "'Talk me off'? ...I don't know, girls are too chatty. Did you try asking Catherine? She might know what that means. I think she's still up."

"I wouldn't know where to start looking for her. Never mind, it's not that important," he said and tried to go back to homework. Training the body was one thing, training the mind, another.

"I'll help you look for her, but...we're not on speaking terms right now," he lied, "You'll have to go in alone." This way, he'd get to sit back and watch the mayhem ensue as Heero asked her what the phrase meant.

It wasn't everyday Duo helped him accomplish anything. Something was up. "...okay."

Duo led Heero to the exact location of Catherine Winner and waited patiently around the corner. '_She's going to think he's being a perv, he'll get slapped, I go to bed happy_.' It was perfect. "..." It was also starting to take a long time. After a couple minutes Heero came back out, his face looked all flushed. How hard had she hit him? And how many times? It was on both sides of his face. "W~hat did she say it was?" Was Heero really such a pansy that he couldn't even _ask_ what 'phone sex' was? Had he even asked?

"She didn't 'say' what it was...she 'showed' me." He touched a finger lightly to one ear, "I get it," he said and walked off.

Duo stood there, dumbfounded. "..." He turned and knocked on Catherine's door. "The hell?!"

"What?" she said.

"Don't 'what' me! What was that?"

"He was curious." She giggled.

"I can't believe this..." He thought, "Come on, talk me off too. I need it more than him!"

Catherine huffed, "No! What do you think I am? Some kind of tramp?"

"I do now!" And he was slapped.

Heero snickered from around the corner. His cheeks were no longer red, for pinching them only turned their color for a few minutes. He would have to thank Catherine later on, that was a really clever plan to come up with on the spot. He went back to his homework, apparently training his mind was paying off, he figured out what 'talk me off' meant on the walk _to _Catherine's room.

* * *

So much for this being a one-shot, huh? ^.^;


End file.
